


Our Lifetimes

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: ThorBruce Week, Day Seven: Fall // Change“Our differences?” Thor asked. “There are many difference between us, but none of them could make me love you less.”“Not difference like that. I mean… differences in species. In expectations and abilities and… lifetimes.” He caught Thor’s eyes again, looking up at him. “I just wonder about it, is all.”-A quiet moment on the space ship, where Bruce manages to talk about something that he worries will break them apart.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Our Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Almost there now! Day 7!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

“You’re beautiful.” Thor whispered, running his fingers through Bruce’s soft curls slowly. His face was a little flushed against the stark white of the simple bed sheets, a lingering sign of the time they had spent together there this evening. “A beauty beyond words.” The soft thrum of the ship engine permeated the room, they never had total silence, but it was easiest to imagine they were alone in moments like these, on an uncomfortable bundle of soft bedding. 

Bruce smiled, not quite fighting the instinct to cover his face to hide the blush that was forming there. He turned into the pillow slightly, pulling the thin sheet up over his shoulder. Thor chuckled, leaning in to kiss his temple. It was late, at least compared to the timing they’d set on the ship, so there were no footsteps outside of their small room. It was only in quiet moments like this that either of them could relax enough to enjoy each other’s company. 

“It may be a little late to try and hide. I have a very good memory.” Thor teased. “And I hope you believe me when I say that you are one of the most breathtaking sights I have seen.” 

“Now you’re over exaggerating.” Bruce mumbled, looking up at Thor as he tried to will his cheeks not to turn red from embarrassment. 

“I would never.” Thor said, stroking the tips of his fingers down Bruce’s cheek. 

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.” Bruce said, moving a little closer to feel the body warmth ebbing off Thor. “The hair cut suits you. Although your hair always suits you. You’ve got one of those faces.” 

“One of those faces?” Thor asked with a grin, wrapping an arm over Bruce’s waist. The new day would come sooner than he wanted, but he was willing to miss out on some sleep for this night if it meant more time with Bruce. 

“You know, a face that suits everything.” Bruce said. “You’re too handsome for a bad hair day.” 

“I can assure you, when your hair is long and often braided, there is no such thing as too handsome for a bad hair day.” Thor said. “Besides, I think you are truly gorgeous no matter your hair.” 

Bruce only half smiled at that, before his face fell a little. He chewed on his lip, averting his gaze slightly as he obviously tried not to think whatever thoughts were going through his mind. 

“My love,” Thor said softly. “What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong.” Bruce said softly. “It’s not your fault.” He took a breath, reaching for Thor’s hand on his waist and taking it in his own. “I wonder, sometimes, about our… differences.” 

“Our differences?” Thor asked. “There are many difference between us, but none of them could make me love you less.” 

“Not difference like that. I mean… differences in species. In expectations and abilities and… lifetimes.” He caught Thor’s eyes again, looking up at him. “I just wonder about it, is all.” Thor frowned a little, licking his bottom lip quickly before speaking. 

“In lifetimes. Do you wonder about the life I have lived? Or the life I have yet to live?” He squeezed Bruce’s hand gently before bringing it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “If it is the former, then anything you wish to know is yours.” 

“It’s not about me wanting to know things.” Bruce said softly. “It’s about your perspective.” He clenched his jaw, trying to find the correct way to word this. “I have regenerative healing, I’ll probably live longer than the average human. But my healing still isn’t perfect. Even if I live twice as long then that’ll still be less than 200 years.” He could see the concern in Thor’s features, but this was something he was finding it harder to run from. “That’s barely anything to you. And almost a quarter of it is already gone.” 

Thor was left speechless for a moment. It was a dilemma with no answer. Of course he knew the fact that Bruce would die long before him, he’d spent much time with mortals in millennia gone by, but being presented with it so brashly had his chest aching. 

“It won’t be barely anything to me.” He said eventually. “Because I will have spent it with you. And I will remember it for the rest of my life.” He shifted a little in their makeshift bed. “I do not take our relationship lightly purely because you are mortal. One year with you would be worth any heartbreak it may cause me to love you.” 

“Thor, I’m going to get older. I’ll change, I’ll get weaker and greyer. It’s a fact of life for me.” He shook his head a little and looked away. “But you’ll still have that face. That young beautiful face.” 

“And could you still love me?” Thor asked, his eyes not leaving Bruce for a second. 

“What?” Bruce asked, looking back at him, surprise furrowing his forehead. 

“Could you still love me?” He asked. “When you changed, and aged, matured perhaps. And I have stayed almost the same. Could you still love me even though I haven’t changed with you?” Bruce took a breath, moving their clasped hands down to his stomach. 

“I think so.” He said softly. “Your face might not changed but we’ll have had decades of shared experiences, we’ll have grown together in some ways.” 

“And in other ways you’ll still be the exact same man that I fell in love with.” Thor said. “Your age, and your ageing, cannot stop me from falling in love you with more every day.” 

“Even if my face isn’t beautiful any more?” Bruce asked, his fears mostly dampened but one little hint of doubt remaining. 

“Oh Bruce.” Thor said. “Nothing could happen to this face to stop it from being beautiful. While I will admit that this particular collection of features is aesthetically pleasing, that is not what I mean at all when I comment on your beauty.” He smiled a little, leaning to kiss Bruce softly, pressing their lips together softly before pressing three kisses along Bruce’s jaw. “There is something far deeper in you that causes that.” He whispered. “Something that I highly doubt age will be able to wear away, no matter how long it tries.” He leaned back to look at him again, pleased to see the tension eased from his face. “My love, you will always be beautiful to me.”


End file.
